


beckoning.

by indigoshuoyues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Post-Order 66, Wordcount: 500-1.000, this makes no sense i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoshuoyues/pseuds/indigoshuoyues
Summary: Ahsoka doesn't know what's become of Obi-Wan, but she knows he's out there somewhere.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	beckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while half asleep, enjoy :)). obi-wan and ahsoka's relationship is really underrated tbh, i just wanted to explore it a little bit. somewhat inspired by the swr season 3 mid-season trailer.

“Ahsoka.”

She turns, graceful as a fathier, to find Bail Organa standing behind her, holocron in hand.

“I think you should have this,” he says, and presses it into her hand.

“Thank you, Bail,” she says, then hesitates for a moment. “And... may the Force be with you.”

He nods. “May the Force be with us all,” he says, with a darker edge to his tone, “May it be with us all.”

She doesn’t ask him how he obtained the holocron, she’s not sure if she wants to know— many a crime lord had taken to collecting Jedi artifacts, and the only source for holocrons that she knew of was the black market.

Instead, she turns, and leaves, walking away slowly.

Later, when she returns to her quarters and sets the holocron on her desk, she decides to meditate. As is her usual practice, she tries to reach out to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Silence.

Anakin’s presence had been shielded in the first few days after Order 66, and then...

it was gone.

Obi-Wan’s presence lingers, and she could still feel him, as tenuous as their bond had become. His mind had been tightly shielded, like Anakin, and he made no effort to reach out. He was out there, somewhere.

And he didn’t want to be found.

That was fair enough— a Jedi master, on the council no less, he would for sure be an Imperial target should his survival be discovered.

She felt their bond tugging at her Force signature, and she furrowed her brow, concentrating...

_“—master Obi-Wan Kenobi— our Jedi Order and the Republic— the dark shadow— this— reminder for any surviving Jedi— the Force— return— has passed— future is uncertain— Coruscant— secret... but be strong— be challenged— our faith— persevere— a new hope—“_

Her eyes snap up, towards her desk, above which the holocron floats, its soft glow projecting an image of Obi-Wan.

As she steps towards the desk, peering at the recording of Obi-Wan, she realizes how haggard he looks. His eyes lack their usual easygoing glimmer, and he looks... tired. There are bags under his eyes, and there’s a resigned air to his stance— details that others wouldn’t notice, but she knows him well enough. His mouth is set in a grim line, his shoulders sag, just barely, and the way in which his arms are folded... it’s too stiff, too much tension for him. A whisper of the man she’d seen just days before Order 66 happened.

The message rewinds,

_“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge—“_

The message cuts out again, replaced with status, and a flickering image of Obi-Wan that glitches between frames, and then,

_“Warning— warning— warning— warning— warning— warning—“_

It rewinds, barely,

**_“This— is a warning.”_ **

Her breath hitches. It feels ominous, intentional. She can’t help but feel a little uneasy, that the holocron should open whilst she tries to reach out for Obi-Wan. She never made any conscious effort to open it, and she was fairly certain that her control was good enough to see that she wouldn’t open it by accident, and if she did, that she would at least notice. Bringing her hand up and closing her eyes, she began to close it,

**_“May the Force be with you always.”_ **

Finally, she understands.

And she smiles, and it’s a genuine smile, one that touches her eyes and lights up her face.

“May the Force be with you too, Master Obi-Wan,” she closes her eyes, lowers her chin, and smiles wider, baring her teeth, “Always.”

She feels his smile too, burning bright in the Force, somewhere light years away. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever truly see him again, but she trusts in him, and the Force.

She heeds his words, and she too believes that one day, a new hope will emerge.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this made sense! it made sense to me at 2 am... lol. comments and kudos are always welcome- especially comments! i love hearing feedback on my work :))


End file.
